Blade
by BladeStorms
Summary: Alli was raised to kill since she was five. When she's sent to New York to assassinate Tony Stark she gets more than she bargained for. SHIELD notices her strange similarity to Tony and starts to investigate but learns she's their enemy. To top it all off, she begins to fall for Clint Barton and Steve Rodgers, and they fall for her. Then she meets Loki... Clint,Steve,Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Alli was laying on a roof with a sniper equipped as her current main weapon. She was a mile or two away from the tower with the letters STARK embedded on one of the balconies near the top of the tower. The wind made her hair whip around but she ignored it. Her scope was aimed at a window placed on Stark Tower. Tony Stark was arguing with his CEO, Pepper Potts, with a glass of alcohol in his right hand. Alli was assigned to assassinate Tony Stark, or Iron Man, a couple of days ago and she recently landed in Manhattan yesterday with a fake ID. Her boss, Luka, owned an organization in Italy that hires and trains assassins without the Italian government knowing or funding it. Lately though, Alli has been drawing attention to the organization due to security cams or live footage catching her in action when she's in battle.

Alli takes in a deep breath and continues examining Tony Stark through her scope. Her mutation makes her an excellent killer. Luka took her in when she still resided in an orphanage. She was only five at the time and since she was an orphan, Luka assumed she wasn't important and wouldn't be missed. In her first training session she was asked to choose which weapon suits her the best. She picked two foot-long blades. The blade master at the time only smiled down at her with pity and told her they would spar with swords. Alli accidentally killed the swordsman within the hour and Luka was greatly impressed by her fighting skills. He decided to start her real training to become a killer the next day.

Alli sees Tony eventually lose his patience with Pepper and go to his lab. She curses under her breath, knowing she can't watch Tony when he's in his lab. The room barely had any windows at all. She folds the sniper up like a blanket to where it would fit into her bag and then exits the roof using the fire escape. Her bag was filled with gadgets. Her two blades were in their sheaths on her back and they were hidden by her jacket. She had a bow and a few arrows in her bag along with a GPS, a couple of phones, a compass, sedatives and a few grenades. She lands on the concrete softly and walks out of the alleyway she was just in.

While she was walking down the street, she bumps into a man and nearly falls over but feels strong hands catch her before her head smacks into the pavement.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going.." the man's voice trails off as he gets a good look at Alli.

Alli's long raven-like hair almost covers part of her face but her silver eyes shine in the moonlight. She blushes slightly, trying to act like a normal US citizen.

"I-I'm Steve Rodgers, ma'am," Steve says, hoisting her up so she was standing up fully.

"My name is Alli," she mentally curses. Why did she tell him her real name?

Steve looks at Alli and has a dazzling smile plastered onto his face. Alli couldn't tear her gaze away from Steve's eyes. They looked so beautiful under the moon. She pushes the thought away, scolding herself for thinking of such things.

"I'm sorry I wasn't-" Steve and Alli start at the same time and Steve blushes slightly this time.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," Steve finishes and continues smiling at Alli.

Alli notices that he already said that to her before but ignores it. She smiles back. At that moment, a black SUV pulls up and one of the tinted windows rolls down.

"Hey Ca- Steve. Are you um.. Coming to the party tonight?" the voice calls out from the window and Steve looks a bit confused at first but then his face dawns with recognition.

"Yeah. Are you chaperoning or something?" Steve replies back coolly.

"Yep. Hop in,"

"Okay. Perhaps I'll see you later Alli,"

"Goodbye Steve. It was a pleasure meeting you,"

Steve opens the door to one of the backseats and climbs in. Alli watches the black car drive past her and she resumes walking down the sidewalk. She ducks into an alleyway when no one seemed to be watching her and jumps over a metal fence leading out of the main city. She heads into the woods but she's intercepted by figures in all black.

She hears the familiar click of a gun and listens to them all raise their guns at her head. Silencers were attached to each of them. They had planned this out, but not good enough.

"Surrender Blade, or we will kill you," a voice booms. Alli hated it when people called her by her codename. Luka made the name up for her after she joined.

Alli only draws her swords and as soon as she moves her arms about a centimeter, bullets fire at her. She twist the swords around in a graceful pattern, deflecting the bullets so they go back at the attackers. Most of them go down and she charges at one of the men, flipping over his path of fire and landing behind him. She stabs her left sword through his back, using him as a temporary shield against the ongoing bullets. She looks for her next victim and charges with the now dead body of the other guy stuck on her left sword. She swings the lifeless corpse at the enemy and stabs him through the rib cage before he could recover from the blow and turns to the leader.

He was the last one alive. She makes her way to him as he opens fire. She merely deflects the bullets and once she's in range, she stabs his thigh and then slams the butt of her sword into his head. He collapses at her feet, groaning. She lifts him up into the air by his shirt collar and he writhes around in her grip. She slams him against a wall and wraps her hands around his throat. He gurgles in response and thrashes around like a fish out of water.

Eventually, his breathing slows and he goes limp in her arms. She releases him and he slumps to the ground. Alli simply stabs her sword straight through his chest and sheaths her blades. One of her many phones ring and she flicks open the device.

"Blade. Go back to town," the voice says. She recognizes the person. Luka.

She snaps the phone shut and tosses it onto the ground. She jumps back over the metal fence, dusting herself off and continues walking on the sidewalk quietly. She turns into a run-down hotel and reserves a room for this week and receives the key. Alli decides to take the staircase even though her room was three floors up; she didn't exactly trust elevators.

Alli woke up the next morning with a terrible aching pain in her side. She groans and rubs her head, sliding off of the bed. She uses up the next hour for preparing for the rest of the day.

She secures her sheaths onto her back and slips her black collared jacket on. She decides not to bring her bag with her today and stuffs her wallet and iPhone into one of her jean pockets. She decides to go get coffee at Starbucks as her breakfast.

The streets and sidewalks were bustling with activity from people going to work. She was shoved around through the crowds but eventually she did get to a coffee shop but it wasn't Starbucks. She sat at one of the last vacant tables and a waiter walks up to her table with the ugliest smile.

"What do ya want, hun?" she chewed her gum loudly while looking down at Alli.

"Just give me a plain cup of coffee," Alli says politely.

The woman nods and walks away. She pulls out her iPhone and opens up one of her favorite apps. Flow Free. Before the woman brought her coffee out, a man sat down across from her.

"May I sit here? Most of the other seats are full," he asks her.

Alli looks up at him and nods. He had light brown hair and his eyes were a shade of blue-grey. He wore a purple short-sleeve shirt and a leather jacket over it. He laid his sunglasses on the table that were previously in his right hand and side smiles. She forces a grin onto her face and that's when the waiter appears with her coffee. She looks at the man and takes his order, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm Clint,"

"Alli,"

"It's nice to meet you, Alli,"

"Same to you,"

And that's how she struck up a conversation with him. As she chatted with him she couldn't help but feel an odd connection to him. She then remembered Steve from last night and felt a pang of guilt. America truly was different from Italy. Clint finishes his coffee and his phone rings inside of his pocket. He flips it open.

"Alright Nat," he says and closes his phone, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Alli watches him leave and gets up a few minutes after he exits the building. She walks to her previous spot from the night before where she was watching Tony Stark and opens a smaller bag she left on the roof. Alli pulls out a pair of binoculars and gets comfortable on top of the roof and then continues what she start yesterday. Watching Tony Stark.

* * *

Please review. Flames, opinions and compliments are welcome. Also, this is my first story ever. So go nice on me:)

-Blade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alli watched Tony Stark until he resigned for the night and went into his bedroom with Pepper Potts. Her bones were stiff and sore from laying in the same position for several hours and her eyes almost hurt from looking through the binoculars for so long. She grunts in pain while sitting up and places her binoculars back in the bag.

She walks down the street and decides to go to the local gym to refresh her memory on hand-to-hand fighting. Since it was two in the morning, she didn't expect anyone to be there. She heard the familiar smack against a punching bag as she got closer to the doorway going into the gym and saw Steve Rodgers in a heated battle with a blue punching bag. Every time he hit, his swings got stronger and more fierce. A few minutes later, the bag flies off of the hook with a snap and slams against the wall. He sighs and walks over to a laid out punching bag on the wooden flooring but sees Alli and stops.

"Hi Alli," he says, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Hey Steve, I didn't know you came here," she replies.

"I come here when I can't sleep.. Which brings me to the question, why are you up and about at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep either,"

"Oh, so do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, sort of,"

"Here let me teach you a few things,"

He beckons Alli over to him and she smiles and walks gracefully over to his spot. He hooks up another punching bag and demonstrates a simple punch to her. Little does he know that Alli has been fighting and killing since she was five. Alli watches him with interest and swings her fist at the bag once he finishes his hit. He does another move, but this time it was more advanced. Alli copies the move with no problems. The training session continued on for about an hour until Steve turned to face her.

"Your a natural Alli,"

"Why thank you,"

"So.. Do you want to have um.. Breakfast with me at my apartment?"

"I would love to, Steve,"

He smiles and picks up his sports bag and takes some kind of white wrapping off of his hands. He leads her to his apartment a few blocks away and goes into his bedroom to freshen up. He comes back out looking a bit more formal and asks her if eggs and bacon were fine. She nods in response and takes a moment to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on an old-fashioned couch and a glass coffee table sat in front of her with a few books on it. Across from the table in a corner was a small television with a plant beside it. A painting of Brooklyn was placed on the wall behind her and a large window was to her left covered with beige curtains. Steve enters the room carrying two plates each with eggs and bacon on them along with the appropriate silverware.

They eat their breakfast in silence and Alli couldn't help but feel awkward. She was practically eating breakfast with a stranger. She finishes her plate and so does Steve. He offers to take her plate and she hands it to him with a smile. He disappears through his kitchen door and comes back out with the same grin plastered onto his face. He sits down beside her on the couch.

"So, are you from around here or..?"

"I'm from Italy,"

"Really? I was raised in Brooklyn,"

"Yeah, my mother was Italian and my father was supposedly American,"

"Supposedly?"

"Yeah, I never got to meet my father,"

"Oh.. That's a shame,"

"Yep,"

There's only silence after that. Alli decides to leave and Steve waves her goodbye as she exits the apartment. It was 4:30AM. She decides to go to the park and sits near a large clump of trees.

SHIELD Base

Director Fury stood in front of a few computer monitors as he watches the girl leave Steve Rodger's apartment. He seemed to adapt a bit better after the invasion on New York. Her face reminded him of Tony Stark's but her eyes were a light grey, not brown. He pulls up a few files on her. She was just a tourist from Italy.

"Sir, there's something you might want to see,"

"Yes Agent Hill?"

She flashes out a tablet and sets it down in front of the Director and presses the play button at the bottom of the screen. A security cam is zoomed in on a girl with long black hair and she jumps over a fence in an alleyway and lands softly on the other side. Director Fury recognized her as the girl that had met both Steve Rodgers and Clint Barton yesterday. She walked towards the woods slowly but she was apprehended by men in black. They pointed their guns at her and she had her swords out in a flash as bullets were fired at her. Director Fury recognized her as Blade. An assassin from Italy SHIELD has been trying to eliminate for the past four years.

Usually Blade was in uniform when she fought. This time though, she must've been caught off guard but she still held them off without any problems. He watched the video end with Blade stabbing the leader through the chest. That's when the clip ended and Agent Hill stares at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Get Rodgers, Barton and Romanoff to bring her in," Fury says and he turns back to the files pulled up on this so-called Alli. He also pulls up a few files on Tony Stark.

Central Park

Alli was playing Flow Free when she heard the snapping of twigs behind her. She looked out towards the streets of New York and saw black SUVs parking in various places trying to look casual along with tiny figures dotting the roofs and windows of buildings surrounding her area. She continues playing to look non-suspicious and hears heavier footsteps from the woods. She puts her phone away and hears the click of a gun as a sedative sails towards her neck.

She flings out her swords and slices the dart in half a foot away from her neck and looks around calmly. More bullets and sedatives fly through the air at her and her arms twist around in different directions to deflect the bullets. She sees men and women closing in on her, creating a large circle around her position. She mentally curses.

That's when she sees something she really didn't expect. Clint Barton walks through the line of soldiers firing at her with his bow aimed right at her head. A ginger walked in beside him, her pistols also raised.

"Barton?!" she gasps out his name.

He looks a bit hurt when he hears her call his last name but fires an arrow right near her foot. She's blasted a few feet back, landing on top of someone.

"Alli?" a muffled voice says under her.

"Steve?!" she scrambles off of him.

She didn't give him time to reply, instead she ran into the woods and weaved quickly through the trees until she pops out into the streets of New York once again. She runs down the sidewalk, shoving people out of her way. She then runs straight into Clint's chest and wonders how he got here so fast. She tries to slip away from his grasp but his arms grip hers firmly.

"Clint? Who do you work for?!" she stares into his blue-grey eyes. He definitely looked hurt now.

"I'm sorry Alli.." he looks at her with pity.

Someone walks up to her from behind and she feels a slight prick. Her eyelids become heavy and she fights against the sedative for as long as she can. Clint's hold on her loosens and that's when she used the remaining energy she had to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Unfortunately, since he wasn't holding her, she fell onto the pavement. He doubles over in pain and she hears a woman snicker before her vision goes fully black.

* * *

So thank you for reviewing *cough Onceler's Unless*, and if you were wondering, this is Post-Avengers. I couldn't fit it into the summary. Please review! Positive reviews make me want to continue the story.

-Blade


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alli didn't dare open her eyes as she came to. She kept her breathing pattern slow so there wouldn't be any changes on monitors if they were hooked up to her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the constant beeping of a heart-rate monitor. She was on a hospital bed as far as she could tell and she slightly moves her wrists as a test. They were restrained. Of course. There was also a thin sheet to block out the coldness of the room. She felt a bit betrayed. The only two people she actually meets in this foreign country tried to kill her.. or well sedate her. She begins to devise a plan until she hears talking outside in the hallway.

"What do you mean she's my daughter, Fury?" a voice roared, furious.

"I'm saying Stark, that Allison Elizabeth Roster is Allison Elizabeth Stark, or Blade her codename in the organization," Fury's voice says calmly. His voice was deep and sounded like he belonged in the military.

"Organization? How did I get informed that my daughter was being trained by lunatics to become a cold killer and I didn't have a child when I was like.. Sixteen!" Tony Stark argues.

"What about that woman named Mary-Anne when you were in Italy? And Stark, she was trained by professionals. Her target she was assigned was actually you," Fury replies coolly.

There's no reply back and Alli almost thought that they somehow figured out she was awake and listening to their conversation. Perhaps Tony Stark, or father, was surprised she was sent to America to kill him. She heard a growl of frustration and footsteps echoing down the hallway, well she thought he was going down a hallway. She couldn't be sure since she had no idea on where she was. She couldn't understand though that she was somehow Tony Stark's daughter. That didn't make sense at all. Her mother said her father left them because he went off to join the military. Then she remembered that when her mother was dying when she was two, that she said her father wasn't in the military. Her mother was going to tell her who he truly was but then she died.

After an hour or two, she hears the door slide open silently and someone walking in. She had been counting the seconds and she was extremely bored already. The room smelled of medicine and of a hospital filled with dying people and that didn't help her in this situation at all. She found out though, that she had no weapons on her and she wasn't in her regular clothes. She was in some type of hospital clothes, more likely their version of hospital clothes. Before the doctor or whoever it was walked into the room, she was had been working on getting out of the restraints. They were leather so eventually they would stretch enough so that she could slip her small hands out. Both of her wrists were free from the binds and she learned that her ankles weren't bound. That was a big mistake on their part. Although her wrists were a bit sore from wriggling around.

She heard the person leave and she jumped off of the bed and grabbed the closest weapon she could find. The thin white sheet flew off of her as soon as she stood up. A metal tray was what she grabbed though. It was full of doctor supplies and she only flung them off. She saw her special swords on a table not to faraway in their sheaths and she grabbed them. The man was still in the doorway and the it wasn't exactly shut so she slipped through the doorframe. A guard was leaning against the wall, looking bored, and she kicked the gun out of his hands while he wasn't paying attention, slamming the tray into his head. He let out a yelp of surprise and slumped to the ground. She shoots the man from before in the neck without a second thought.

She ran down the hallway and fired the gun at agents who stood there in shock. She guessed they weren't used to their prisoners escaping with a sedative gun while running wildly down a hallway. Sedatives flew out of the gun expertly with a pop and she reloaded when their wasn't any agents in sight. She grabbed an unconscious agent's pistol from his hand that was filled with actual bullets and she saw a window in the distance. She raised the pistol and shot three time at different places in the glass. It shattered instantly. She tossed the sedative gun to the side and aimed the pistol and shot at the rest of the agents. Her swords were still in her left hand.

She continued to fire at the agents down the hallway and she ran right into the middle of the main room. There was computers everywhere and the Avengers, minus Thor, was sitting at a table all looking genuinely surprised. She saw a look of shock flash across Steve's and Clint's face and Tony looked a bit sad. Agents aimed their pistols at her carefully as soon as they stood up if they were sitting at a computer. She ducks behind a computer and bullets were fired at her general area.

"Alli, please stay here," she heard Tony say.

She made a run for it to the window, getting shot in the thigh before jumping out into the air. She didn't know they were in the sky. That's when she began to fall. She went straight down into the ocean. Luckily, they weren't too high up so she wouldn't go SPLAT when she hit the water.

When she made contact, a spasm of pain shot through her muscles but she ignored it and dove under the water. She saw bullets sail through the dark water and she swam faster. She mentally thanked Luka for her training dealing with swimming. She was also glad that they didn't put her in an actual hospital gown. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants and some kind of funky shoes. She continued swimming underwater as fast as she could and once she was basically under the floating ship-like thing she went up for air. The shadow of it provided her an area to be hidden from sight. She took in a couple of large breaths of air and then went back under. She could see land in the distance.

She saw jets lift off from the flying ship and go off in different directions. She rarely went up for air and when she did, she only took a few seconds. She couldn't risk getting caught. Finally after an hour or so, she reached land and she forced herself to continue walking until she was shielded by the trees. She flopped down onto the ground, gasping for air. She was soaked to the bone but she still had her swords at least.

Her swords were very peculiar. They were very light-weight but they were also deadly. They took Alli years to make. They had a beautiful pattern on the actual blade and the hilt had majestic carvings on them. During that time too, she made her foldable bow and sniper to make her weapons more portable. Luka was surprised that she excelled in engineering and convinced her to make weapons for him. She agreed, but stopped at around the age of eleven because she was being sent on more serious missions that took longer amounts of time.

She wanted to fall asleep under that tree but forced herself to stand up. She could see Stark Tower in the distance and slowly made her way into the city. Once she got to her hotel she realized that those people didn't find out where she was residing so she grabbed her bag and she remembered she didn't have her iPhone. She cursed out loud. She grabbed a pole that was about three feet long and sheathed it where her left sword was and left the hotel.

She had no clue where she was going but she wanted to find out about these people who captured her.

* * *

Thanks to Zoneperson for reviewing! I tried to type this chapter ASAP so there could be a few errors. So, what do you think so far? Review please!

-Blade


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alli was sitting under a tree a mile away from New York City with a netbook out and placed on her lap neatly. It was a couple of days after the incident and it was mid-evening, so the sun was setting on the horizon. It was a beautiful sunset. She was currently hacking into SHIELD's files to learn more about them. She skimmed through the ones on previous cases they've solved and stuff like that and then she got to the Avengers Initiative Folder. It had files on Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. Then there was another file on the Tesseract. It looked like a glowing blue cube. The invasion that happened on New York not too long ago was all over the news and Luka literally turned off the cable so he could finally get a break from the ongoing news reports on how the Avengers saved the world.

Alli had made a temporary camp out in the woods where she was creating a new and improved iPhone. She would always remember her original iPhone, but it was now lost to SHIELD. She hadn't been in contact with Luka since she met Steve Rodgers that night, or Captain America. She sighed and closed her netbook. Her trace was unfindable so she knew she was safe at the moment. She walked back into the woods and stopped at a large hollowed-out tree. There was a squirrel nearby and it nibbled on a nut while watching Alli curiously. There was an artificial light that glowed inside of the trunk and it let out a small ray of light into the dense forest she was in. She squeezes into the tree and puts her netbook away in a case. Most of her weapons were resting against the inside walls of the trees along with some food.

She was standing in the middle of a meadow, enjoying the peacefulness for once. The clouds were like fluffy cotton balls in the sky and the grass swayed all around her when a breeze came through. Flowers were dotted everywhere on the field and Alli could often hear birds chirping in the distance. The sun warmed her face and she was in a trance, her eyes distant.

SHIELD Base

"What do you mean.. We can't find her?" Fury booms.

"Sir, we've been searching for hours, actually days and there is still no trace," an agent replies, gathering up her courage to actually face the angry Director.

He sighs in frustration and suddenly there's a loud THUMP against the roof of the Helicarrier. The alarm system goes off for a security breach and the Director hears another crash. He lays his hand on his pistol and checks the security cameras. It was Thor. And he was on top of the Helicarrier.

All of the Avengers sat around the table placed in the corner of the main room, listening to Thor speak. He had his usual armor on but his face was covered in scratches and his red cape was torn in many places.

"My brother and I were thrown to Earth. My landing I believe will be a bit more pleasant than what Loki will have to deal with," Thor says, looking to all of them.

"Why were you thrown to Earth?" Tony questions, already bored. He was tapping a pen on the table, annoying both Clint and Natasha.

"Thanos has taken over Asgard. He is the one who tricked my brother into leading the chitauri," Thor answers.

Fury sighs in defeat. He never got a break anymore. His life had went from semi-stressful to full-out stressful. The Council made it worse. The always commented on how he should call the Avengers for a mission that could be taken care of with his own agents.

"So.. Is he going to invade Earth or something?" Clint asks. His eyes hold a hint of rage in them. He was still mad at Loki from what he did to him during the invasion. Bruce also seemed a bit tense. He hated transforming into the Other Guy.

"Yes. He will in due time. But he must get full control of Asgard before moving on," Thor says coolly.

Tony silently groans. He had come very close to death last time with the invasion and now he more likely had to again. He still wanted to find Alli, or Allison, though. She was his daughter officially. He had hacked into her iPhone and searched through her files. It was a truly unique device. Only a Stark could've made it.

The Meadow

Alli was in a daze so much, she didn't notice the figure that was falling towards her at amazing speeds. His direct impact was only a few inches from where she stood and she was thrown halfway across the meadow, landing on her back. She snapped out of her trance and watched the figure crash through the meadow, making dirt and rocks fly everywhere, until coming to a stop at the edge of another forest that bordered the meadow.

She carefully walked over to him. He had glossy black hair and pale skin. He wore a green cape and it looked like he had elephant tusks as a hat. His armor looked dented and scratched. He groaned and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking at Alli. His eyes were a deep green and Alli found it hard to look away.

"Who are you?" Alli questions him.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and who are you?" Loki asks her, smiling mischievously at her.

She then remembered her history lessons. He was an Asgardian god. Unfortunately, he was also the one that invaded New York not too long ago.

"What are you doing here, Loki?"

"I simply 'crashed' here from Asgard, my dear,"

"Well, aren't the officials going to come after you?"

"My brother will eventually find me,"

She looked into his eyes again. They seemed to be full of lies of mischief. His funky armor disappeared and he stood up, towering above her by a little. He still had that smirk on his face and he dusted himself off. She watched him wince in pain as he pulled a metal fragment out of his sleeve. It was slightly bleeding.

"Here I can bandage that for you.." she offers.

"Please," he tells her, his voice going soft.

She leads him back to her camp and pulls out some bandages. She bandages his arm carefully and he looks at her. A small ray of sunlight shines on her face and her silver eyes sparkle.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Alli," he comments.

Alli blushes but it quickly disappears. First it was Steve and Clint she was falling for and now it was Loki. This guy was an Asgardian god. Clearly she was missing all the fun when she was in Italy. Loki quickly thanks her and begins walking to the city.

"Where are you going Loki?"

"I must find my brother, Thor,"

She follows him, grabbing her blades and unfinished iPhone. As the city gets into her sight, another figure drops from the sky right in front of her. She squeaks in surprise, falling over, and Loki whips around to see what the commotion is.

"Thor, do not scare the lady, that is quite rude," Loki says and walks over to Alli. He offers her his hand and helps her up.

"I am sorry, fair maiden!" Thor booms, "Loki! Where have you been brother?"

"I simply landed in another place and Alli helped fix me up," he tells him evenly.

Alli watches as a jet soon hovers over her and she sees Clint and the ginger steering it. Tony Stark flies out of the plane in his suit and lands right beside Alli, giving Loki a menacing look.

"Alright kiddo, time to go back to base," he says.

"What.. No.. I don't want-" Alli's cut off by Tony grabbing her tightly and flying her back up to the jet. Thor and Loki arrive shortly after.

"Hello Alli," Steve says, smiling a bit.

She waves back and sees Clint smirking at her from the cockpit of the plane due to a mirror revealing his whole face to her. She just snorts and looks away. She wondered if Steve and Clint pondered on if she was still mad at them or not for what happened in Central Park. Loki sits down beside her and Tony looked like he wanted to strangle Loki right there but remained silent with a scowl on his face.

Once they landed on what is called the 'Helicarrier', Alli noticed that an angry-looking eyepatch guy was standing on the loading zone. He wore a long black trench coat and combat boots. She spotted a pistol on his belt but decided to ignore it. She wondered if someone poked his eyeball out. Then she wondered how. Did he get shot in the eye? stabbed? poked with a pen? She would never know until she mustered up the courage to ask him. Slowly, she got off with Loki behind her and Tony beside her and she assumed she had to talk with the African pirate who got his eyeball poked out.

* * *

So I didn't get any reviews between the last chapter and this one.. Kind of sad but I'm okay! So what do you guys think about Loki's appearance? Too much? Needs more? Average? And I think Alli's beginning to act a bit like Tony Stark. Please review! Oh and who do you think she likes more right now? Steve? Clint? or Loki?

-Blade


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alli sat in Patchy's office with Clint standing directly behind her beside the door and Tony sitting next to her. She assumed that Clint was in here because of the fact that she escaped easily last time and Tony was in here because well.. He was her father biologically. The room was nicely furnished. The seats felt like some kind of exotic leather and the Fury's desk was made from mahogany. Filing cabinets lined the back of the room and a few computers sat on another desk off to the side. Even though it was on the Helicarrier, the Director's office was quite impressive. Finally Patchy cleared his throat after some time and eyed Alli as if she were the plague while she was still looking around the room.

"Why am I here?" she asks him cautiously, her face giving away no emotion.

"You injured some of my men a few days ago," he says and eyes her.. With his only eye. She wondered if he was going to arrest her or press charges.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. It looked too funny in her opinion. Patchy here, was the Director of one of the most elite organizations of the United States, but he wore an black eyepatch slapped across one of his eyes. She found it hard to keep a serious face when looking directly at him.

"Now. Who exactly do you work for?" he says, leaning across the table and his face remained inches from hers.

Tony had told her she was only going to be asked a few questions but this was more of an interrogation. She heard Tony suck in a short breath of air and look at the Director. Clint seemed to shuffle around, shifting his back to a more suitable position behind her.

"That's classified information, sir," she says, "I made an oath not to utter a single word."

Patchy looks a bit disappointed but his gaze hardens. She stares right back at him, her eyes narrowing in defiance. The stare-down continued for a couple of minutes until Clint decided to clear his throat loudly. Fury flicks his gaze to Clint, then to Tony, then back to Alli. He leans back in his seat and it creaks in protest.

"You do know that the.. Program.. Your working for is SHIELDs number two enemy. So we may have to convince you to tell us.." Fury begins.

She knew he would eventually threaten her for information on Luka and her 'group'. They had killed too many important officials to permanently get SHIELD off their backs. She wouldn't betray Luka or her brothers and sisters even if they tried to.. Force it out of her. She was truly loyal to them. Not SHIELD, not Clint or Steve, not Tony, and certainly not an Asgardian god who tried to destroy New York with an army of robots.

"Agent Barton, please escort our.. Guest.. To her assigned room," Patchy tells Clint, his voice still gruff and commanding. She knew he would get the answers out of her later once she got all comfortable. She wouldn't let that happen.

Clint got up and opened the door. He waited for Alli and she swiftly stood up, pushing the chair back some, and walks over to him with Tony flanking her. Tony split off from the pair once Clint began to lead her down the many grey hallways and eventually stop in front of a metal door labeled with some numbers and letters. Clint slides an identification card through the swiping machine and the door opens, revealing a fancy-like room. Of course it didn't feel like home at all to her.

There was a four-poster bed, a separate bathroom, a dresser and wardrobe, a television, radio and a computer. The bathroom had all of her basic necessities along with a few extra items. She pondered on if she received any good television channels from the Helicarrier. More than likely, she would be able to watch any channels that she desires to see. She shuffles inside of the room.

"I'll.. See you later Alli," Clint says, the door closing.

She sighs and looks for some type of window. There was none. She growls in frustration and pulls out her iPhone. She decides to play Plaque Inc. this time. It was an app that let you basically destroy the world, but you were a disease that slowly spread across the seven continents.

After a couple of hours, Clint walks into the room with a tray of wonderful-smelling food.

"I thought you might be hungry," he smiles a bit and sits down beside her.

She takes the tray and begins eating. The food tasted so delicious. After a while, Clint clears his throat like he did before and she glances at him. His light brown hair looked a bit more ruffled than usual. She wondered if he had trained at all today. Or if he even needed training.

"So, can you use a bow Alli?" Clint asks her.

"'Course I can," she states plainly.

"Do you think your.. Really good at shooting a bow?" his voice is a bit more playful and challenging.

"Is that a challenge, Clint Barton?"

"Why yes it is, Alli Stark."

"Challenged accepted, just let me get adjusted to a bow of my choice,"

After she eats everything on the tray Clint leads her to a vacant training room with moving targets. He beckons her to a rack of different bows and she tries each of them, pulling back an invisible fake arrow and checking the stringing. Finally, she picks a smaller bow than most of the weapons and grabs some arrows.

"I'll go easy on you," Clint says, smirking.

Two-hundred and three moving targets later, Clint and Alli were sweating from the physical exercise. Each target was a different distance and moved in a unique pattern. Clint was breathing heavily beside of her. Many of the targets had their bullseyes loaded with arrows that piled on top of each other. Some had a couple a centimeter off the center, but most were directly in the middle.

"Not too bad. For a rookie,"

"I beat you Clint,"

"No you didn't. It was a tie,"

"Whatever,"

After a couple minutes of just resting, Clint looks at her. He had blue eyes like Steve, but Steve's seemed more.. Blue. They were like the sky on a cloudless day.. If that made sense. And Loki's.. Loki's reminded her of a lush forest filled with lies. Clint's muscly arms were able to be seen from his training sweater-thing and his facial features seemed sharp up close. His lips were quirked up into a smile and he escorts her back to her room.

"Alli.. I never realized how beautiful your hair looks," he says quietly, standing in her doorway. She had been running a brush through her hair.

Alli remains solemn and looks away from Clint, blushing. She hears him leave when the door snaps shut. She knew what she had to do. Before she went into the indoor part of the Helicarrier, she calculated their distance from the sea and how far away they were from land. She pulls out a long pole from her sheaths she used for her swords that was about half of her height along with one of her swords.

Slowly, she cut her way through the flooring and dropped into the part of the Helicarrier with all the pipes and stuff. She heard steam close by but knew it wasn't truly a threat. She begins to saw her way through that floor with her right sword when the alarm begins to blare. She cuts faster and jumps out through the hole. Unfortunately, she didn't know they went higher up in elevation.

As she was falling, she gripped the pole with both of her hands and it turned into a weird flying device. She made it a couple of years ago out of boredom. She stood on it confidently and flew off at top speed towards Rhode Island, the closest piece of land from her current location.

She landed in someone's backyard and the flying machine turned back into your average three-foot long pole. She walks into the closest set of trees to conceal her from cameras and whatnot and leans against a tree, pulling out her iPhone. That's when she felt the slight prick in the back of her neck. A sedative. She drops to her knees as a shadow looms over her menacingly. He slams the butt of his gun into the side of her head before she could fight back. Her world swirls into darkness.

* * *

Please review.. I know it may be a lot to ask but I want to know your opinion on how good or bad my story is. Also, what do you think about the moment she and Clint shared? And who do you think kidnapped her?

-Blade


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alli woke up with a sharp pain beating into her head. She could practically hear her heartbeat. She felt nauseated and woozy, her head hanging limp. She tried to move her muscles but they were restrained by wires that dug into her skin. She could smell blood in the room, but she couldn't see anything. She was blindfolded and her mouth was taped shut. She was forced to breath through her nostrils.

Someone ripped the duct tape unpleasantly off of her mouth, causing her teeth to clench in pain. She hears the click of a gun as the blindfold is taken off and she's blinded by a bright light. She recognized the man in front of her immediately. Michelangelo. He was Luka's birth son. Luka's one and only son. She saw Luka standing in the corner, leaning against the wall with a blank face on. Her former comrades were all around her and she twisted her head from left to right to look at them. The room was a dull grey and there were tables lined with vicious-looking tools. Alli gulps, nervous. What were they going to do?

Michelangelo, or Michael, gripped her jaw and forced her to look at him. His hand squeezed her bones, causing her to wince in pain. She saw some of her old comrades smile as if they were enjoying this.

"Tony Stark's daughter, eh? You still may be useful," he laughs darkly, his eyes full of ambition.

"Wh.. What do you mean?" she questions, her voice cracking from not speaking.

"You betrayed us Allison Roster, or shall I say Stark," he says in his Italian accent.

She tries to jerk her head away from him and she does, but receives a sharp stinging slap to the cheek. She spits out a wad of blood into Michael's face and he slaps her again with a growl, wiping the blood off of his face. He looked pretty mad. Maybe it was because she got some saliva into his hair.

"You will work for us but you will kill off all of the Avengers," he tells her firmly.

She shakes her head, making her forming headache worse. She was already sore everywhere and didn't have a clue to what they did to her while she was unconscious. She shivered at the thought.

"You.. Will.. Or I will shoot you," he says. Alli remains silent and shakes her head again.

He pulls out a pistol and shoots her thigh. She screams in pain as fresh blood pours out onto the floor. He asks her again, and she says no. This time, he snaps his fingers and two of her former brothers tilted her chair and one forced her mouth open under the bright light. Michael grabbed a pair of tweezers and slowly gripped one of her molars. He yanked his arm that had the tweezers. A shockwave of pain spread all throughout her body and she screamed even more. He pulls again and it pops out. She could only taste blood now and her vision was blurry.

"Take her to her cell," Michael barks at some of the men.

They untie Alli and one slings her over their shoulder and carries the nearly-lifeless girl out of the torture chamber. He throws her onto the stone floor of her cell and slams the door behind him. Alli crawls to the darkest corner and curls up in a ball, cradling her thigh and mouth. The room was freezing itself and Alli personally thought it was a second Antarctica. She could have swore she saw a skeleton shackled to the wall too.

A couple hours later, the door creaks open and rough hands drag Alli out of the room, kicking and screaming. They shackle her ankle and force her onto her knees, bounding her wrists. This room was a bit wearer but smelled like death and suffering. She began to feel scared.

"I guess we'll try another way," Michael says coolly and she sees him walk by her with a long vicious whip.

He snaps the whip down upon her back and she screams.

"You will kill the Avengers," he says. She gasps out a 'no' in response.

This continues on for hours until Alli's throat felt too raw to even breathe. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she was covered in her own blood. Angry red whip-marks covered all of her back and she felt too numb and weak to fight back. Her mouth had at least stopped bleeding. She felt hands slowly poking her thigh, where the bullet pierced it and she tries to scream in pain. No sound came out. The man or woman gracefully bandages her thigh so she wouldn't bleed out and she felt someone pick her up again. She was thrown into her cage again and she let the darkness wash over her.

She woke up feeling only a smidgen better. She had a minor mutation that made her heal more fast than an average human and she slowly stands up as she feels the bullet pop out of her leg and onto the cold ground. Her back still ached with pain and her mouth groaned in protest but she pushed away the feeling. Slowly, she felt around the dark room and found a bobby pin. She made her way over to the door and searches to see if it was a key lock. Bingo. She pushed the pin around in the lock and heard the familiar click of the door opening a bit. She peeks out the door. The coast was clear.

She saw a vent a few feet away and ripped the metal plate off, crawling inside and replacing it to look like she hadn't escaped. She crawled through the venting system and found a couple of loose pipes and decided to use them as weapons. She saw Michelangelo and a couple of men talking in a room, arguing over a mission. She carefully lands behind all of them and slams the pipe into the thug that was closest to her. They were carrying pistols and AKs, so of course, they fired at her.

She was deflecting bullets left to right. She slammed her pipe into one of the men's collarbones and jabbed another one into a man's open mouth trying to yell orders. She made her way over to Michael who stopped firing. He had that devious smile on his face. He holds his hands up in surrender but then she notices something in his hand. A button. More likely hooked up to C4s that were planted under this very room and building. She ran out of the room and heard him press his finger to the button. She heard explosions behind her and she ran faster. Doors were being blown off their hinges as she ran by and she heard people screaming.

She sees the exit but a large pile of rubble that was on fire falls in front of her and she jumps over it, causing her arms to get a few burns. She flings herself out of the exit, only to be confronted by SHIELD agents aiming their guns at her with helicopters in the air. Lasers were pointed at her head and she heard more cars drive up and Iron Man land not to far away.

"Hold your fire!" she hears Fury yell loudly. Guns were lowered slightly and Alli felt a surge of hope go through her.

"Alli? Oh my god Alli!" she hears Steve say. He sounded supremely worried.

"Alli, are you okay? Please be okay.." she heard Clint run towards her and crouch down next to her.

She was laying face-down on the crispy grass and she lifts her bloodied head slightly to see a blurred outline of Steve, Clint and Tony all gathered around her. She tries to say something but she was too weak. There were trees everywhere and she felt a large glob of rain fall on her. That's when everything goes black and her head falls to the ground. At least SHIELD knew she didn't work for Luka anymore.

"Someone get her to a medic, now!" she heard an angry and frantic Loki say before she passed out fully.

That night, she had a horrific nightmare.

* * *

Please review! I have been trying to do as many updates as I can but I'm not feeling too motivated right now so I probably won't write another chapter today.. Shoutout to a couple of guests reviewers, Jesus4ever and Weaver137. Thanks for reviewing you two! :)

-Blade


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alli's eyes fluttered open. There was a bright artificial light that was shining down into the center of the room. She looked around, only to find that her wrists and ankles were bound, and saw multiple hospital tools. She noticed an IV was hooked up neatly to her arm and she wanted to yank it out, but her arm was trapped. Stuck. Then there was the constant beeping noise of the machine. She couldn't tell if it was her heart rate or something else, but it was driving her crazy. She wanted to smash the machine after the first few seconds of looking at it. She hated being restrained too. It made her feel claustrophobic and trapped. Like in her nightmare. It was a terrible dream because it involved Loki, Clint, Steve and Tony all getting hurt due to her actions. Even though she hadn't even known any of them, she felt a special connection to every single one of them. She didn't know why. But she did. She sighed loudly and dropped her head back onto the fluffy white pillow. She waited for someone to come get her.

Twenty-Four Hours Earlier

Clint, Steve, Tony and Loki were all sitting in one jet, side-by-side, with their eyes full of anxiety. Clint kept tapping his foot, Steve was looking out a window, Loki was just smiling like a stalker at agents and Tony playing a game on his phone. Director Fury had told them Alli was supposed to be here at this base. He didn't know who exactly kidnapped her though.

Clint was very nervous. He made a promise to himself, it was that if Alli was hurt in any way, he would rip up her captors limb-by-limp. Clint saw the explosion and he didn't wait for the jet to land, instead he opened the emergency door on the jet and jumped out with a parachute. He handed softly onto the ground and began running to the building.

Steve was shocked to see Agent Clint Barton jump out of the jet so soon. Perhaps he deeply cared for Alli like he did. When he found out Alli had been kidnapped, he went crazy. He desperately wanted to find her. When the door opened for agents to file out of the plane, Steve was the first one to get off, also running in the same direction as Clint Barton.

Tony Stark flew out of the jet, zooming over the agents. At first, he didn't like this Alli kid but then as he looked deeper and deeper into her files, he only felt pride and love for her. She wasn't raised by him, but she was still his daughter. And he would do anything for his daughter. When the building rumbled and shook from the explosion, his first objective was to put out the fires to make sure Alli didn't get trapped.

Loki lingered on the jet for awhile, and as soon as he saw Alli bust out of the building, his heart leaped for joy. That is, until he saw what she looked like. Her hair was tangled and soaked with blood. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and also covered in blood. Her arms were burnt and her face looked like a.. Zombie's. He saw Clint, Steve and Tony crowd around her as she lifted her tiny head up. Then she collapsed. He surged forward, yelling that she needed medical attention. He carried her back onto the jet which only got him a scowl from Tony and Clint and a glare from Steve.

Medics rushed Alli to a vacant hospital room on the Helicarrier and began stitching up most of her wounds. Half-way through the procedure, she began thrashing around like a fish out of water. She was punching and kicking doctors and nurses that got close to her. Most of them were yelling for someone to sedate her, but no one could get close to Alli. She was like a tornado that was let loose. Finally, Clint and Steve managed to hold her down while a doctor heavily sedated her. Sometimes, Clint, Steve, Tony or Loki would check up on Alli and watch her sleep for ten minutes or so. Tony usually just walked by instead of actually going inside. The rest of the time that Clint, Steve and Loki had when Alli was still unconscious was spent either training or reading.

Alli's Dream

Alli stood in a beautiful meadow. The sun shone brightly on it and the clouds in the sky were shaped into animals. There was a breeze every so often and her hair flew around in the air. The flowers were all blooming in splashes of blue, green, purple and orange. She smiled as a butterfly flew onto her finger. Across the field, she saw Tony, Steve, Clint and Loki. They waved to her and she tried to move towards them but couldn't. As long as they were happy though, she was happy too.

Suddenly, they all dropped to their knees in pain and the meadow disappeared. All she could see was the four men suffering. They kept saying, "help me" but Alli could not move towards them. She began to panic, trying to flail her arms around wildly until one-by-one, they all died.

"Love will break you, Allison Elizabeth Stark." a raspy voice says. She couldn't identify who was talking, nor could she find where it was coming from but she only clenched her fists.

That's when she returned to her normal dreamscape.

Present, Hospital Room

Alli was almost tempted to fall asleep again but she heard the door slide open and saw the ginger walk in. The red-head looked at Alli briefly and walked over to her, releasing her from the binds. Alli noticed she wore a skin-tight suit with a belt where numerous gadgets were placed. She really didn't want to pick a fight with this woman.

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff," she says and Alli notices a hint of Russian in her, "Please follow me."

Alli slips off of the bed, seeing that she's in those black clothes again, and follows Natasha through the hallway and into the main room. She noticed that the window was fixed since she had broken it and some of the agents looked up at her, trying to see who the new face was. She also spotted Fury making his way towards them and a group of people including Tony, Clint, Steve and Loki were all sitting at a table looking a little bored.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff. You may have a seat," Director Fury says, "and so can you Alli."

Alli nods and sits between Tony and some old guy since Steve, Clint and Loki all wanted her to sit beside them. Fury walks over to the table and stares at Alli for some time and she eventually looks back. Right at his eyepatch.

"Right. Miss Stark, this is Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk," Fury gestures to the old man sitting beside her, "that's Thor beside of him, you already know Agent Romanoff and Barton, Rodgers and Loki."

Alli nods in response and then Agent Fury introduces her to Agent Hill. Alli noticed that she had her arm bandaged and it looked like a bullet wound. Then Alli realized that she probably caused the injury but Agent Hill only gave her an encouraging smile.

"We retrieved your items from the warehouse in Germany, along with Luka's escape route from the building. Michelangelo died in the explosion, but Luka survived," Fury states and Alli looks a bit disappointed.

"But, we have more important matters to discuss," Fury says and then he tosses Alli a folder labeled 'Avengers Initiative'.

"Um.. I already know about the Avengers Initiative," Alli replies quietly.

Fury raises his only eyebrow and she sees Clint and Loki smirking at her from across the table. She looks at Tony, only to find the he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Starks these days.. So do you want to join the Avengers?" Fury asks Alli to and Tony chuckles at Fury from his first side comment.

"I don't want my daughter to always be in danger.." Tony begins but Fury cuts him off.

"Stark, your daughter has been in danger since she was five. She can handle herself. So Miss Stark, or shall I call you Blade, would you like to join the Avengers?" Fury asks. Alli nods and holds in her excitement. She was never permitted to act like this around Luka.

"So, why are we all here again?" Tony grumbles and some of the Avengers murmur in agreement. She sees a look of panic across Agent Hill's face but it quickly disappears.

"I am here to tell you that.. Agent Coulson is alive."

* * *

So I decided to write another chapter because so many people started to read my story and people started following it. Thanks to Smiles123 for the review, and you never know, she might end up with Clint. I'm still deciding. Anyways I believe I reached ten thousand words in the whole story on this chapter so can I get a special prize? Preferably a nice review? :)

-Blade


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alli's mouth literally dropped all the way to the metal floor of the Helicarrier. Agent Phil Coulson died? When did Phil die and who killed him? Her mind was swarming with so many questions. Tony elbows her roughly in the side and she glares at him, losing her train of thought.

"Your mouth was as wide open as the Grand Canyon there, Alli," he whispers to her. He seemed shock too. Maybe Phil and him were good friends also, or maybe he was just surprised to see Fury bring Agent Coulson back.

Alli couldn't help the flashback that was coming back. The mentioning of Coulson's name triggered it and she absolutely hated flashbacks, but this one wasn't so bad.

2008, Cairo, Egypt

Twelve-year old Alli smiled at the tan Egyptians that walked by her. They wore light clothes all the time. She remembered when she went to Russia a few weeks ago. It was very different. She was searching for her current target. Phil Coulson. He supposedly had been trying to snoop around and steal some of Luka's files in Italy but Coulson was apprehended and he fled the scene before Alli's brothers and sisters could stop him. Now Luka had sent her on a journey to murder this man. She almost felt guilty for doing it. What if he had a family? Or what if he was framed? She shook her head to get the thought out and continued strolling through the town.

After a couple of days in the scorching town of Egypt, she spotted him for the first time since she landed in Egypt. He blended in with the crowds easily. He wore the exact same clothing as a commoner and looked almost like a peasant. He was leafing through some fruits on a stand trying to look normal, but Alli could tell when someone was trying to hide something and when they weren't. Alli walked up beside him and bought an orange. Phil had looked down at her and smiled as if he were a father praising a child. She felt a terrible pang of guilt. This man seemed so innocent.

Then terrorists opened gunfire and a bullet pierced one of Phil's vital organs. She ducked behind the fruit stand, using the boxes as cover, and dragged him with her. He wouldn't stop bleeding so she began tugging him to her alleyway where she slept and ate. It wasn't exactly a fancy place to sleep and eat, but it suited her needs. He was groaning the whole time, blood pouring from his bullet wound. She stared down at him as he bled. She could let him die, kill him, or save him. It was her decision.

He didn't seem like a bad guy, so she quickly bandaged his wound and gave him anti-biotics and painkillers. When he woke the next day, Alli was re-bandaging his injury. She was forced to take his shirt off since she couldn't heal the wound while he still had his top on. He thanked her and offered her a large amount of money but she declined it politely. He then told her his name and she told him hers. The two struck up a conversation and she spent the next week nursing Phil back to health. Once he left Egypt, she was extremely sad and lied to Luka, saying she killed him and burnt the body so there would be no evidence.

Present, Helicarrer

Tony was jabbing her side with a pen consistently and she snatches it away from him. She stares at him and her eyes were raging with fire. He had been poking her for awhile and she could tell from all the tiny red dots on the shirt she wore. Everyone was looking at her. Tony holds his hands up as a sign of peace and looked away.

"Where's Coulson, Fury?" he demands, swiveling his chair to eye the Director who was standing four feet away.

Director Fury presses a button and after a couple of seconds, a door slides open and Coulson walks into the room in a suit. An expensive one too. Clint got up first, staring at Phil in amazement. Everyone either looked shocked, happy or emotionless. Natasha was the only one not giving away her feelings and of course she would act like that since she was a super-spy. Agent Coulson smiles at everyone weakly and his eyes land on Alli. He looks a bit surprised but quickly hides it before anyone majorly notices it. Tony opens his mouth to say something but Fury cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"Agent Coulson only went into a deep coma. He woke up a couple of weeks ago, but only recently has he been allowed to be up and about," Fury says, and the Avengers nod slowly, soaking in the information.

"Alli," Phil says, smiling at her. Clint looks at her questioningly.

"Hey Phil," she replies evenly, smiling some.

He slowly starts walking closer to everyone and that's when the Helicarrier jerks to the side. He's slammed into a section of equipment and the agents begin running around crazily. She feels the Helicarrier jerk to the other side and Thor catches her before Alli fell over onto the floor.

"Sir! We're going down! Only one engine is working!" a random agent shouts. Alli felt a wave of panic wash over her.

Tony, who was already in his suit, busts through one of the windows as hundreds of chitauri fly inside. Alli hears the guns go off all around her and she sees Bruce Banner being flung into a one of the metal walls. That was not good. Natasha and Clint also see this and Clint picks up the unconscious Agent Coulson while Natasha is making everyone move out so they wouldn't deal with Dr. Banner's wrath. Thor stays in the main room and so does Alli as the Hulk slowly forms. He was growling, roaring and making other feral noises.

There's a roar and something knocks Alli to the side but it's not Hulk, it's Loki. Bruce lands right where she was standing, ripping apart the chitauri angrily. Pieces of them fly everywhere. Loki gets back up and proceeds to destroy the chitauri like many other agents in the room.

Alli unsheathed her swords, twirling them expertly, and slashes the nearest robot coming at her. It falls to the ground with it's head missing, if that was it's head. She jabs another one through the chest with her right sword and slams her left sword into it's face. It stumbles backwards. It wouldn't take long for the Helicarrier to be overwhelmed by the chitauri but everyone continued fighting. They would fight until death.

Alli hacks away at another chitauri and kicks it to the side. One jumps onto her and she's pinned to the ground. There's a flash of red, white and blue as Steve bashes his shield into the the chitauri, making it skid across the floor. She thanks him quickly but as soon as she looks around, they're surrounded by the robots who were pointing their spears and swords at her. Alli looked around the wrecked room and saw everyone else was in the same situation as her. She began to feel very angry. A figure steps into the room quietly and gracefully. He wore a mask and weird armor.

"I am Thanos," he declares and Alli recognizes his voice. He was in her nightmare from yesterday.

"Yeah, we kinda get that. Now can you-" Tony begins but he's poked in the side with a spear and he shuts his mouth.

"I suppose this is like saying.. That you surrender?" Thanos laughs and then pauses mysteriously. "Give me the girl. I believe her name is.. Allison Stark.. And I will leave you petty mortals alone."

Tony tenses and Loki mischievous green eyes were filled with rage. Clint and Steve also looked the same, growling lowly. Director Fury looks to Alli and then back to Thanos.

"No deal. She's not for sale. Sorry," he says tauntingly.

"I will take her forcefully then," Thanos waves his hand and a few chitauri grab Alli by the arms and legs and carry her over to Thanos.

Alli was kicking and thrashing as much as she could before the robots slammed her down into the ground. She looked up into the face of Thanos. He was really ugly. That's when she felt a wave of anger wash over her again and then what happened next.. Surprised everyone.

* * *

Please review.. They make me happy and want to continue writing/typing this story. So what do you think will happen next? And why do you think Thanos wants her? Please tell me if this is horrible, average, good, great, or wonderful.

-Blade


End file.
